


The transmutation

by nbbucky



Series: Hold Onto Me [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Body Horror, Body Modification, Dom Loki, Dom/sub, Kinda, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Play, Pre-Thor (2011), Sub Clint Barton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbbucky/pseuds/nbbucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt so much he was scared to look down and see what had happened.<br/>'What's going on? What's happening to me, sir?'<br/>'You're body is changing to make bedding you better. It will take increments of this spell to fully finish your transformation. Afterwards we will bed and I will begin enhancement spells for you to become a better second-in-command,'<br/>"This is really fucked up," Clint thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The transmutation

Clint Barton didn’t have a choice when he was sold to Asgard, Barney had done it behind their mother’s back. And in all honesty a couple thousands bucks plus one less mouth to feed was helpful as shit when you don’t have a lot; so Clint went along with it. He had heard the stories of the realm eternal and figured there were plenty of worst things that could happen to him. The middle class and poor only ever needed extra hands to cook, clean, help raise kids or help with the trading; the elite was what any Aesir slave had to worry about, they already had every basic slave so they usually bought new slaves on the market for sex. With that information in mind he really didn’t plan on the royal guard to notice his build from the last couple years doing archery shows with Barney out of his backyard to make some money. He didn’t want any upper class citizen to notice him at all he could do back breaking labor, fuck he could even nurse some kids but he really couldn’t take it up the ass. 

‘Who is this?’ the guard said to the slave merchant while glancing over Clint.  
Crap I must look so weird here with my clothes Clint thought  
‘How much is he,’ the guard asked  
‘I’m not sure you want this one, he hasn’t gone through any basic training yet and is very young even by Midgardian standards, he’s only around 20. He shouldn't be near royalty,” the merchant said staring down.  
‘I don’t care, the royal family’s buying and he looks healthy,” 

Clint Barton didn’t have a choice when he was sold to Asgard, Barney had done it behind their mother’s back. And in all honesty a couple thousands bucks plus one less mouth to feed was helpful as shit when you don’t have a lot; so Clint went along with it. He had heard the stories of the realm eternal and figured there were plenty of worst things that could happen to him. The middle class and poor only ever needed extra hands to cook, clean, help raise kids or help with the trading; the elite was what any Aesir slave had to worry about, they already had every basic slave so they usually bought new slaves on the market for sex. With that information in mind he really didn’t plan on the royal guard to notice his build from the last couple years doing archery shows with Barney out of his backyard to make some money. He didn’t want any upper class citizen to notice him at all he could do back breaking labor, fuck he could even nurse some kids but he really couldn’t take it up the ass. 

‘Who is this?’ the guard said to the slave merchant while glancing over Clint.  
“Crap I must look so weird here with my clothes,” Clint thought  
‘How much is he,’ the guard asked  
‘I’m not sure you want this one, he hasn’t gone through any basic training yet and is very young even by Midgardian standards, he’s only around 20. He shouldn't be near royalty,” the merchant said staring down.  
‘I don’t care, the royal family’s buying and he looks healthy,” 

Clint was transported quickly to the palace and all the while he cursed his luck because this was really not a part of his plan; the merchant had been right he had no idea how to behave around Aesir royalty. Hell he barely knew anything about modern day Asgard, shit he was seriously screwed. The guards hoisted him up, nearly dragged him through the halls and finally brought him to a large, dark and elegant room. Though the more he looked at the room he had to admit it was extremely messy, not in a ‘food and bugs everywhere’ way but in a ‘a troubled genius lives here’ way. He could see heavy leather bound books and notes covering almost every inch of the floor.  
Who the fuck lives here Clint thought and quickly turned around to see the guards closing the doors behind him “Fuck, guess I’m stuck here.” 

Clint looked around and sat down on a wooden chair near an open book. I’ll just wait then. Clint had no idea how long it took but he had almost counted every book in the room, he was fastly approaching the thousand mark “This person has a shit ton of books. I mean I guess the room is pretty big but still… wait what was that.”  
Footsteps those were definitely footsteps and a man had entered the room. He was taller than Clint, probably a little over 6 feet, he had dark hair and some bright eyes with bags under them. “This must be the guy that lives in here and by the looks of it he hasn’t had a good night’s rest in a while.”  
‘Hello,’ Clint whispered softly and the man looked over to him.  
‘Oh yes the Midgardian slave. I almost forgot,’ the man said around a large yawn. He headed over to the bed adjacent to the northwest window. ‘I’m quite exhausted, I’ve been putting off rest for quit some time now,’ he explained absent mindedly, ‘Come join me,’

‘That’s alright I’m not tired’ Clint said nervously. “I don’t wanna do any butt stuff.”  
‘That was an order. Come here, you also look like you need the rest,’ Another yawn, ‘Once we are finished resting I will explain to you your role as my new slave,’

Clint maneuvered himself into the warm bed and as soon his body hit the soft mattress he realized how incredibly tired he was; he was just about to slip unconscious when he heard ‘I know not the amount of knowledge that is widespread about Asgard in Midgard but I am Prince Loki. Have a nice rest,’  
A prince he thought as the heaviness of sleep started to drag him down “I’m so gonna have to do butt stuff.”  
The push and pull of his body was what jerked him into consciousness, Prince Loki was adjusting his body into a sitting position. Clint let him continue to work on Clint’s body until he was satisfied; Clint opened his eyes as soon he was done.  
‘You have awoken. I have found clothes and you will change, then I will explain everything,’  
Clint had never changed so quickly before in his life he needed to know what was going on. Loki watched him from the other side of the room.  
‘I require a long term personal servant, a bodyguard and a bed mate. I expect you to be able to provide in those aspects; you may find that in some instances it will be harder for you to finish your job however I always except completion. I assume you’ve never been anally penetrated before,'  
Clint shook his head.  
'I would prefer you to speak aloud but nevertheless I am unsurprised at the state of your virginity. I will be casting a spell on your body soon to accommodate so our first time will be painless for you.'  
'A spell?' Clint asked horrified.  
'Yes, I also want you to answer to me while you speak. You may call me master, sir, my prince et cetera,'  
'Yes, master,' Clint grinted out. He felt humiliated and scared after hearing all this.  
'Worry not Midgardian I will not bed with you until we both deem you ready.'  
“Yeah good luck with that asshole” Clint thought. He looked down at his trembling hands and then back up to the now clean room “Someone must have cleaned the place when we were asleep. God I'm really here i can't go home ever again. No, I gotta stay positive so what I'm a slave to some weird alien prince, mom and Barney have money and I could have it way worse. I could be dead and then mom and Barney would have to pay for my funeral. Or they could be dead! Yeah, at least mom and Barney are alive.”  
'What is your name?' The prince asked.  
'Clint. Clint Barton,' He proudly replied.  
'What an odd name,'  
“This coming from the guy named Loki”  
'All the same Clint come here,'  
Clint stood up and wobbled over from the bed over towards Loki.  
'I think it better to perform the spell as soon as possible,' Loki murmured while flipping through a book, 'Damn I need things from the kitchen. Here's something for you, Clint I am going to give you a list which you will show to the head chef and a map of the castle for you to find your way, she will give you the needed items and then you are to return. No stopping in between. Do I make myself clear?'  
'Yes, sir.'  
Loki wrote and instructed Clint on map use quickly; once Clint left Loki skimmed through the spell again. A feeling of sadistic glee ran through him for a moment as he thought of his Clint's reaction to what was to happen. It took almost no time for Clint to return with the few items and even less time for Loki to smash the items in a bowl to make a paste.  
'Now come here Clint and remove your pants and undergarments,'  
Clint obeyed,seemingly resigned and stood in front of the man. Loki slathered the paste over his gentials, rear, and stomach as he whispered words Clint didn't understand. Instantly after Loki finished speaking Clint felt incredibly uncomfortable.He could feel the magic swirling under his skin, it moved upwards to his chest and he became acutely aware of his nipples. He tried to move a bit when his nipples pushed against his shirt material and he moaned, he had never been sensitive there before and knowing that it was a direct response to the magic freaked him out. Clint felt himself start to panic “what the fuck is happening to me” He thought as he felt the magic continue.  
'Relax, Clint,'  
'I can't... I can't do this. I need to hold onto something. It hurts now, can I hold onto you, sir?'  
'Yes you may,'  
Clint grabbed onto Loki's shoulders as the magic sunk into his gential and ass region. It hurt so much he was scared to look down and see what had happened.  
'What's going on? What's happening to me, sir?'  
'You're body is changing to make bedding you better. It will take increments of this spell to fully finish your transformation. Afterwards we will bed and I will begin enhancement spells for you to become a better second-in-command,'  
“This is really fucked up” Clint thought.  
'And at this moment your foreskin is growing back,'  
Clint could have screamed when he had Loki speak. He had gotten circumcised when he was born; he had no idea what having foreskin was like but he knew that what was happening now hurt like hell.  
It took around 15 minutes for the pain to move from his dick to his ass.  
Loki noticed his grip lessening on Loki's shoulder.  
'Can I see this, master?' He had no idea what was happening now but it made him feel sore.  
'Hmm I suppose so,' Loki moved Clint's hand back to his sides and ran off to retrieve the full body mirror. He placed it in front of Clint, who turned around quickly to see his rim twitching and he knew that his body was accommodating for an object to enter him.  
“I think I’m gonna throw up” Clint thought shaking and turning away from the mirror. He felt Loki reach around and touch his widening hole.  
‘During the next handful of the spell other areas will change as well as your hole stretching more and becoming self cleaning,’ Loki said as he pushed a finger in, the intrusion burned as he wriggled the dry finger deeper before pulling out quickly. The finger came out clean and Loki smiled.

The next few days Loki required no thinking from Clint; he slept, ate, was casted on and maybe fetched something for Loki. This gave Clint plenty of time to think about the new life ahead of him and the amount of pain his body could endure. The spell had stretched his throat, not enough to see it in the mirror but enough to feel it every time he swallowed, his ass became rounder “Ok I have a bubble butt now” Clint thought. His waist was a fraction of the size it was before, not that much smaller but still as the day went by he felt less and less like the person he was before. Not to mention his asshole that was stretching to take Loki’s cock and this painful feeling in his gut that he assumed was his organs shifting; Clint was scared.

‘Clint,’  
‘Yes,master,’  
‘I’m hungry,’ He said not bothering to look up from his book ‘Tell the chefs to make me something,’  
‘Of course. Is there anything else you need, sir?’  
Loki smiled, ‘No, nothing else,’  
Clint ran downstairs to speak to the people in the kitchen and ask for Loki’s dinner. While they cooked Clint sat on a chair nearby and watched.  
‘Prince Loki didn’t ask for ingredients today huh,’ A servant girl said.  
‘No… he didn’t,’ Clint replied.  
‘Well I guess you’re ready then,’  
Clint remained silent in response and just waited for them to finish cooking. They handed him the food and he strolled back to Loki’s chambers. As he approached the door he froze, the faster he got Loki’s his food the faster Loki would eat and subsequently the faster he would have to do butt stuff. He stalled for nearly five minutes before realizing he had to go inside and face this.  
‘Prince Loki, I have your dinner,’

Loki tried his hardest to eat as he did usually but it was hard knowing that he was to be bedding his Clint afterwards. Once he finally finished Loki looked at the beautiful young man standing in front of him. ‘Strip,’ he ordered.  
Clint made quick on his orders still unbelievably anxious but also excited; they had been leading up to this since Clint had arrived at the palace. 

Loki approached him and pushed two lubed fingers into his stretched hole. ‘Are you ready, Clint?’  
‘Yes I am, master,’  
Loki smiled and gripped the back of Clint’s neck with his other hand forcing their lips together. Loki still hadn’t removed his fingers and instead hooked them deeper inside of Clint, the force of which caused Clint to move closer to Loki. Clint let out a breathy moan and Loki removed his fingers with a wet pop.  
‘I want to try your throat first,’ Loki said while tapping his cheek. He walked to the edge of the bed and sat down, Clint followed after him but when he got near the bed he lowered himself onto his knees. Loki snapped his fingers and his clothes were magicked away; he began stroking his cock.  
‘Come closer,’ Loki said lazily as he held his cock. Clint took half the cock down with no problem which only served as proof to how much he had changed before all this Clint had a terrible gag reflex and now he was swallowing down a fully erect dick with no problem. He started to tear up when he realized that.  
‘Clint,’ Loki said sternly, ‘You can not possibly be in pain, the spell worked perfectly,’ There was a deep sigh, ‘nevertheless I shall lessen up. Only suck the head,’  
Clint did so thankfully, he licked the tip and head quickly before bringing the entire head into his mouth and sucking deeply by suctioning his cheeks in. His acts caused Loki to moan quietly, ‘Good job.’  
Clint looked into his eyes and made a small noise that Loki felt in his dick. ‘Do you wish to try to take more,’  
Clint nodded as best as he could and Loki surged his hips forward and then pulled back until he was almost fully removed from Clint’s mouth.  
‘Open wider,’ Loki groaned out, Clint obeyed and took everything in one go; Clint’s nose brushed the small pubic hairs as he stayed there. Loki made no effort to move, he instead moved his hand into Clint’s short hair and began to massage Clint’s scalp. Just as Clint’s jaw became sore Loki pulled fully out and rubbed some of the precum from his cock onto Clint’s now swollen lips.  
‘On the bed on your back,’ Loki murmured, ‘Legs up,’  
Clint obeyed and felt Loki’s hand part his cheeks, his rim twitched involuntarily as the open air hit it.  
‘You’re so pink and even after the past days you still look incredibly tight,’ Loki waited a moment before moving forward and licking the bunch of muscles multiple times, nearly burying his face in Clint’s ass. Clint writhed and moaned at the new sensations, all the pain before seemed to melt away as the tongue slipped in and out. Clint was starting to get hard from this treatment when Loki suddenly stopped and Clint whined  
‘Just wanted to admire the way you look in such a frenzy,’ Loki said and smirked at Clint before pushing the head of his cock against Clint’s rim.  
‘Fuck,’ Clint hissed.  
‘I am just about to,’ Loki replied before pushing in completely and waited for a short moment to let Clint adjust. Clint could see when the preparation was necessary now, if Loki had tried to fuck him when they first met Clint would have died. Alright maybe not actually die but Loki felt really big and it was overwhelming for Clint to have something inside him for the first time. The moment was over too soon for Clint’s taste and Loki was now rocking in and out of him and Clint could feel it, really feel it- not just in a ‘this feels so good’ way but he was acutely aware of every part of his insides; it was as if all the muscles inside of him were the same as the ones that made up his rim. He felt incredibly over stimulated and he hadn’t even come yet, ‘What did you do to me?’ Clint asked.  
‘Just thought to make the experience better for you,’ Loki whispered as he pushed all the way in and pushed Clint’s legs back more until the two of them were flushed against each other. Loki quickened his pace and aimed up doing so causing him to hit Clint’s prostate. Clint could have fainted at the first push on that place, the pleasure was amplified so heavily it could almost classify as pain. He came within the first thrusts and as he come down from the intense orgasm he could hear Loki chuckle. ‘You may wish to hold onto me now. I am not finished,’ Loki said as he pressed kisses against Clint’s sweaty skin. Loki smiled when Clint grabbed onto his shoulders and he began to adjust them so that they were sitting up with Clint in Loki’s lap. ‘Are you ready?’ Loki asked.  
‘Yessir,’ Clint slurred.  
Loki fucked at a quick pace eager to find his own orgasm and to torture Clint even further, through the whole ordeal Clint let his head rest on Loki’s neck all the while he pressed reverent little kisses on the area. Clint shook when he felt one of Loki’s hands brush over one of Clint’s now sensitive nipples, he pinched, scratched and tugged at it, each action emitting more noise from Clint’s swollen mouth.  
Loki was able to cum before Clint was over stimulated too far and let him fall back onto the bed. Clint was panting as he reached down and felt the cum sliding out of him and while this grossed him out he had to admit this was the best sex he had ever had, modified body or not.  
‘Clint before you sleep I’ve noticed that you haven’t been doing much the last few days. You are entitled to read the books in this room,’  
‘Yessir,’ Clint was able to get out before shutting his eyes. “Yeah I could have it a lot worse.”  
>

**Author's Note:**

> This is so self indulgent, hahaha. I'm gonna try and make a series of little in their lives fics but I'm starting a larger scale frosthawk fanfic at the moment so I'm not sure when more of these will come out.


End file.
